Luna
Luna is the Global Protector of Warriors in the Silver Guard. Appearance In her human form Luna has an almost natural tanned, and clear, skin with young features, giving her the appearance of a teenager. She has long dark hair always seen thick with curls and waves, Luna wears two unseen clips in her hair to keep it out of her face. Like her feline form he has large oval eyes with blue irises. Other than her Protector uniform, grey shoes, dark grey slacks, and a matching grey double-breasted jacket with with purple patches on the left side of her chest, Luna wears various outfits to suit her undercover work. She has been seen in a school uniform identical to Usagi's, as well as other clothes suitable for a teenager to wear. She often takes Usagi's clothes or is lent them. In her feline form she takes on the appearance of a average sized short-hair tabby cat with black fur, large red eyes, and with a gold crescent moon on her forehead. Personality Although Luna appears polite most of the time, when meeting new people especially, she is known to have a very strict and stern personality. She is often berating the Warriors, Usagi more than anyone, to take their responsibility more seriously. Around Artemis she has shown a softer side, but also a shy side that can turn abrasive as she doesn't want to taken lightly. History Luna was born on the planet Mau, nothing is known about her childhood or her parents. After being sent to Earth, nothing is known about Luna's life. Sometime before 1992 she reconnected with Artemis and then the rest of the survivors. Plot Luna first appeared in Rabbit Over the Moon and appears inevery chapter after. She first followed Usagi, starting at the Game Center Crown. She splits her time between living with Usagi and her room in Keio University. She assists Usagi and the Warriors on all of their battles and missions in Tokyo, and goes with them to North America for their scouting mission in New Jersey. In Skeleton Bells 2 Luna was bit by numerous black widows and in Skeleton Bells 3, she was declared dead and transported back to headquarters. During the time period she was believed to be dead she was demoted from her position as Global Protector, the title of given to Desi. After treatment from Soma in Rest and Relaxation she recovers from her condition she was given her title as Global Protector back. Weapons & Equipment *'Pappenheimer Rapier: '''Luna's weapon of choice is a rapier. A shard of the Silver Crystal is embed into the metal hilt of the rapier. When activated the blade glows and takes on a new shape as a claymore. *'Silver Crystal Fragment': After Artemis managed to retrieve numerous pieces of the shattered Silver Crystal Luna, along with the other Protectors, were all given a shard. It is later revealed they all embed their shards into their weapons. When activated it supplies Luna with a substantial boost in power and grants her the abilitiy to clenase weaker Youma and supress stronger ones. Her weapon also changes shape, increasing the damage it is able to inflict, and Luna has shown the ability to use Moon Healing Escalation after actviating the fragment. Powers & Abilities '''Affinity: '''Luna is a master of magic, having knowledge over numerous spells. She often uses elemental spells, as well as the Thrust Spell, Spinta. She has also been shown using a Binding Spell, Legare. '''Hand-to-Hand Combat Master': Luna is a master when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, her fighting style has been shown to focus on acrobatics, flipping and jumping to avoid attacks and weapons because she often fights without the latter. Her skill in battle was shown during her fight against two Shitennou, where she fought on equal ground with them. Master Mage: Luna has shown a proficient knowledge of magical spells, although she has only been shown using a small number, her ability to use them instantly in battle without thought speaks to her ability with them. *Spinta ("Thrust"): By calling out the command "Spinta" or commanding it mentally, a pale blue light erupts from the tip of her rapier. The target hit by the light is thrown back a distance that depends on the strength of the spell, as well as the target's own strength. *Legare (''Tie ; Bind"): By calling out the command "Legare" and sticking her rapier blade into an object, like the ground, Luna can summon thick bands of fabric that will encase the target. These bands appear to be extremely durable as well as resistant to the elements as they were able to contain Blaise while his entire body was ignited. *Tempesta ("Storm"): By calling the command "Tempesta" and aiming for her target, Luna unleashes a strong blast of wind, capable to sending the target flying. *Dispel: Luna has shown the ability to dispel illusionary spells, such as the one Megumi fixed to her torture room ceiling. This was done by simply passing her blade tip through the spell's barrier and saying the spell's name. Category:Mau Category:Lunarian Category:Female Category:Protector Category:Silver Guard